


All My Friends Say - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11386">All My Friends Say</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends Say - imported from SSA

**Imported from SSA Archive**

**Most recent version is located at:[All My Friends Say](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11386)**


End file.
